


Tease me, Fuck me, And Break me

by anna_sun



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Crack, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fucking, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:06:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9510983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna_sun/pseuds/anna_sun
Summary: No matter what it was, no matter what sick motives drove Amy to act like this, Jake decided then that she’d now become the embodiment of Satan. A very attractive, red-hot sexy Satan, with blowjob lips tainted by a new shade of dark lipstick that made his mouth water, with legs for days (she was wearing a fucking skirt for crying out loud, tailored just right around the curve of her ass), and luscious locks of hair that just begged to be pulled.AKA Amy is hot and Jake has a hard time handling it





	

**Author's Note:**

> I read all of the porn in the Jake/Amy tag and I wanted more so I decided to write some lmao. 
> 
> Enjoy! This is most probably the lengthiest porn I've ever written, and any mistake is my own.
> 
> Set post season 2, a while after Jake told Amy he liked her 'Romantic Stylez'. I guess in this he never went undercover, I don't know, bear with me here.

Amy _had_ to be fucking with him.

They were alone at the precinct, working extra hours, and she’d probably made a bet with Gina, or perhaps even Rosa. Or maybe she’d gotten bored and decided that giving her partner a very embarrassing and confusing boner at work was the best way to cure said boredom. Or, maybe this was just a sick act of vengeance for all the pranks and jokes he’d pulled on her, a plan for revenge that would put her at the very top of the evil masterminds list, right above the Joker and The Bride from Kill Bill (God, thinking about Uma Thurman in that movie was _not_ helping his embarrassing situation like, at all).

No matter what it was, no matter what sick motives drove Amy to act like this, Jake decided then that she’d now become the embodiment of Satan. A very attractive, red-hot sexy Satan, with blowjob lips tainted by a new shade of dark lipstick that made his mouth water, with legs for days (she was wearing a fucking _skirt_ for crying out loud, tailored just right around the curve of her ass), and luscious locks of hair that just begged to be pulled.

He cleared his throat and tried to look at her straight in the eyes, when she bent forward on his desk and asked him to _Please, Jake, show me how to trace this guy’s IP address? I completely forgot, computers give me headaches._

Jake knew for a fact that Amy Santiago was smart, Goddamn it, and yet he simply blinked up at her and said _Sure, look,_ (and no, he did not play along because he was one of those guys that liked the dumb, innocent act, he really wasn’t, but- fuck, it was weirdly hot, okay? Especially since it was _Amy_ , fluttering her eyelids and shoving her cleavage practically right up in his face.)

He was methodically explaining how to trace said IP address when he realized Amy was definitely not looking at the computer screen. Her eyes stayed glued on his face throughout his whole speech, and the smile she sported made it look like she knew something he didn’t, when he looked right back at her and had to swallow thickly before he asked, "Amy? You- you got it?"

She nodded and hummed for an answer, _finally_ standing up straight before she tucked the edge of her jacket back in place. He exhaled a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding, when he expected her to leave after she said her thanks.

Of course, she was truly evil, so she didn’t.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, seeming to remember something. "Since I’ve got your attention, can I ask for another small favor?"

The smile on his face was at least half-genuine when he said, "Sure! What is it?"

"Can you come and grab this file for me in the evidence’s room? I really need it, and it’s too high for me to reach."

The smile quickly faded away from Jake’s face. He looked down at his lap, then right back at her. There was _no_ way he was making that much of a fool of himself and standing up right now. No way.

"Um," He panicked and grabbed the first piece of paper he found laying around on his desk. "I just need to finish this real quick? Give me a minute."

He had foolish hopes she couldn’t clearly see right through his act, right until her smile grew wider and she bent over to whisper in his ear, voice low and velvety, "It’s okay, Jake. Take all the time you need."

With that she turned her back on him and left towards the evidence’s locker room.

He would have to pick his jaw off the floor before he could follow.  

-

"Yeah- the big file right there, on the left." Amy said, warm breath hitting the exposed part of his neck as he reached out to grab said file. Truly, he had no idea what she wanted with it (the thing was practically covered in dust), but he didn’t waste the minute to ask her. He really couldn’t, not when they were standing so close, and very so alone.

He dropped the file on the desk beside them, and decided he had to get out of there.

"Okay, well, you’re welcome!" He exclaimed in a burst before she even had the time to say thanks. She seemed confused, her eyebrows furrowed and her head tilted to the side, and really, she had to be faking that. There was no way she didn’t know why he was in such a hurry to get away. Not after the whole thing at his desk, certainly not after what she’d _said_ in his ear, suggestive, knowing.

"Wait," she stopped him from leaving by grabbing his forearm. Just the touch was enough to send shivers running down his spine, and he stared at her delicate hand, dainty fingers contrasting against his pale skin. When her grip tightened, his heart stopped.

"Are you okay?" She asked (as if she was concerned), right as her thumb started to caress the surface of his skin.

She took a step closer, making the room feel crowded and making him feel too trapped. The panic settled quick in his body, and he took a faltering step back.

He snapped.

"Amy, what are you doing? Do you think this is funny?" He sounded harsh, angry. He still didn’t know why exactly Amy was doing all of this, this little seduction act, but the fact that she wouldn’t stop, that she thought it was okay to just play with his feelings like that, when he was clearly uncomfortable, he knew that wasn’t right.

"W-What?" She stuttered, at least now sounding genuinely confused. The sound of his anger had snapped her back into her regular self; she didn’t giggle the word into his ear or dropped something on the floor to pick it back up.

He was awfully thankful for it.

He shook her grip off of him and completely lost his brain-to-mouth filter when he said, "You know I’ve had feelings for you!" That was the first time he’d brought up his, um, _declaration_ , ever since it had happened. "And it’s really, _really_ fucked up that you thought it’d be funny to fuck with me like this."

He said this, and when she simply stared at him with her big doe eyes and her mouth slightly agape, he continued.

"You can stop the prank now, it’s fine, you win! I was embarrassed, you gave me a boner, _ha ha ha_ ," he faked laugh for emphasis. "You can drop the act now! Cause I’m not- I’m not a toy you can just, play with, you can’t-"

He was practically yelling at her when suddenly there were lips connecting with his, and the words slowly died in his throat. He groaned, more out of surprise than anything else, and she quickly pulled back.

He was probably the one with the big doe eyes, now.

"Jake," she said, sounding kind and gentle. There was the hint of a smile hovering on her lips. "This wasn’t a prank. I’m not playing you."

When he said nothing, she brought her chin to his shoulder and said, "I really do want you."

This time when he groaned it was for a totally different reason, and the accumulated arousal he’d been feeling all day exploded into his chest, leaving him gasping for a breath.

Was this real?

She put both palms of her hands on his heaving chest and pushed him gently until he hit the wall.

"I’m sorry I was acting so-"

"Dumb?" He finished for her, and she laughed, shaking her head. The atmosphere between them had changed, now. Jake’s anger had poured out of him as quickly as it’d poured in, and Amy was just Amy again.

"I mean, don’t get me wrong," he said, smiling too. "If getting me worked up was what you wanted, it was definitely a success."

"If I recall correctly, you said you had a boner," she said, beaming, and he blushed bright red.

"Shut up," he could only breath out, and she flushed their bodies together. With each of her breaths, he could feel the movement of her breasts against him, could feel one of her thighs sliding in between his, and her hands, making their way to his shoulders and neck. She was warm all over, beautiful, perfect. And she _wanted_ him.

She kissed him again then, slow and steady, and this time, Jake kissed back with all his glee. He teased the barrier of her lips and opened his mouth for her, grabbed at her waist and pushed on the small of her back, knowing she could feel his already growing erection on her stomach when her smile almost broke off their kiss.

"Fuck," Amy breathed out, kissing him chastely one, two, three times, as if she couldn’t bear stopping the kiss to say one sentence. "I’m not kidding, I want you, right now.’’

And with that she popped open the button of his jeans, determination clear on her face when she slid the zipper all the way down.

The heat of lust that settled low in his belly then made him growl, and he stopped her hands before he grabbed her ass, hard. It was the perfect handful.

"Hey," he said, voice already hoarse and raw. "If we’re doing this, we’re doing it my way."

It wasn’t fair that she’d been the only one to get to hold the reins on this whole thing ever since it had started. Jake realized he wanted to show her what he, too, was capable of.

When she started trying to rut against him, he tssked and turned her around, getting rid of her jacket and throwing it on the ground before he gently pushed her down on the surface of the desk there.

"Now, Amy," he hovered behind her and tucked her blouse out of her skirt. " _This_ is how you bend over a desk."

She made a sound then, one that he desperately wanted to hear again, and she spread her legs wider, pushing her ass up in the air. He groaned out loud at the sight and unbuttoned her blouse before he took it off of her, his hands practically covering her tiny frame entirely when he ran them up and down her sides, dropping to her stomach and going up to her breasts, but never letting them stay there for too long, never letting her get what she wanted most.

"Jake, please," she begged, dropping her head heavily on the surface of the desk. Her hips swayed slightly from side to side, too, and God, how tempting and easy it would be to just give in.

He laughed, bit at her earlobe and licked at the salty skin underneath it.

"Oh, I love it when you beg," he said, and to congratulate her for being such a good girl, he grabbed the edge of her skirt and slid it up until the material was nothing but a band of black tissue around her waist.

He, in turn, was congratulated with a wonderful sight.

Amy Santiago was going commando.

He’d probably never been so turned on in his entire life. Scratch that- he’d _definitely_ never been so turned on in his entire life. He looked at her bare ass, and right below he could see her pussy, already glistening, already wet. The animal part of him took over and he practically launched himself at her, the one hand that had settled on her waist dropping down and teasing her before he slid two fingers between her folds, brushing against her clit and going down to feel exactly how wet she was.

She moaned, filthy and obscene, and he moved his hand strategically, not caving in just yet. The only real friction she could get was from his palm, laying flat and firm against her bundle of nerves, and he made sure she didn’t get too much of that, either.

"You’re so fucking wet," he growled, trying to convey just how much he appreciated that. She moaned. " 'Would have soaked your panties right through, if you were wearing some."

She hummed in agreement, hips rutting against the rhythm of his hand, and he let her. To have Amy right there in front of him, half-naked and getting off on his hand, was already better than any of the wildest dreams he'd ever had. 

He used his free hand to relieve some of the pressure on his dick, stroking himself slightly before he took his wallet out of his pocket, taking the condom out of there with the help of his teeth, as he wouldn’t dare use his other hand for anything else right now.

He then, careless, let the wallet drop to the floor and pushed his pants and underwear past his knees, before he took his shirt off.

"Amy, I really want to fuck you, now,’’ he said, and he really, _really_ wasn’t lying. He’d never been so hard in his entire life. "Can I do that?"

She groaned, "Yes, what the fuck are you waiting for?" and he laughed, this being all the confirmation he needed.

He took his right hand back (Amy uttering out a sound of protestation), and was slammed with lust when he saw how wet his fingers were. He had to bite his bottom lip, hard, when he stroked himself one, two, three times with said hand, Amy’s wetness (and his own) slicking him up.

As soon as the condom was on, he grabbed Amy’s waist with one hand, his dick with the other, and teased his head at her hole.

"Jake, c’mon, I’m ready," she said impatiently, sinking both of her hands deep into her hair and pushing her ass back against him to try and get him in.

He sank in and groaned loudly, a stream of swears uttering out of his mouth as he did so. Amy let out the most beautiful sound, her voice high-pitched and broken when he, without further ado, started thrusting in and out of her, deep and hard.

She was so tight, perfect as he filled her in, the warm skin of her ass connecting with his hips with every thrust. He started going faster when she requested as such, the obscene sound of skin slapping on skin ringing loudly into his ears. He wanted to stay buried in her forever, he realized. He wanted to keep bringing those sounds out of her until her throat burned and her pussy ached with pleasure. He wanted all of it, all Amy had to offer.

He then realized this position, as hot as it was, had some flaws. He desperately wanted to look at her, to kiss her.

He unclasped her bra, wondering why he hadn’t done that sooner, before he, with a lot of self control, slid completely out of her. She turned her head to look at him, probably about to ask him what was wrong when he grabbed part of her waist and turned her around.

Her bra fell to the floor, and he grinned, lifted her up on the desk and had her sit on the very edge of it.

He then wasted no time and sank right back into her warmth, going straight to slamming hard in and out of her.

"Oh, fuck, yes, Jake," she chanted, arms grabbing at his shoulder blades and bringing him closer, bringing their lips together so they could share heavy breaths and gasps. Her hips moved with and against him as best she could manage to, pushing him deeper inside of her with every thrust.

With one hand already on her hip to secure her on the desk, he used the other to grab at one of her now exposed breast. Breasts were probably his favorite part of the female anatomy, and Amy’s, unsurprisingly, were perfect. They beautifully bounced with every movement and Jake found extreme pleasure in teasing Amy’s nipple in between two of his fingers, loving the way she pushed her chest into his hand and demanded more, more, more.

"Fuck, Amy," he moaned, at a loss of oxygen. He was getting sweaty, and hot, but he wouldn’t dare stop for the world. "You’re so- so hot, the fucking best, so perfect." He couldn’t stop the stream of words flowing out of his mouth. At this point, every ounce of self control he ever had was just straight up _gone_.

Jake let go of Amy’s breast and dipped his hand lower to go and find her clit. He rubbed against it with three fingers, hard, finally giving it the attention it deserved, and Amy completely lost it. Her moans grew louder and her nails dug deep into the skin of his back, making Jake roll his eyes deep within his skull at the sharp tang of pain.  

He buried his face into the crook of her neck then, and was mouthing against the skin there when finally she came, shaking and tightening against him, her legs around his waist locking him close. His hips twitched and he came soon after her, the breath knocked out of him with the force of his orgasm. It seemed to last _forever_.

Her body went limb on the desk and he had to support himself solely with his arms, palms rested flat on the surface of the desk. After taking a moment to breathe and slow the beating of his heart, he slid out of her. She gave another moan.

"God _damn_ , Jacob Peralta," she said, sounding blissed out and serene. He smiled; just what he liked to hear. "Who knew that all I had to do was act dumb and put my breasts all up in your face?"

Having just taken care of the used condom, he looked into her eyes and couldn’t shake the frown off his face, after hearing what she’d just said.

He felt the urge to clarify things. 

"Hey, listen, I couldn’t stop my dick from liking your… little act, from before, but," he paused, and she smiled at ‘ _little act_ ’. He considered what he was about to say next. "But, I mean, I’ve been wanting to fuck your brains out since forever. And I… dumb Amy was fun, she really was. But I like the real you much, _much_ better."

The smile that appeared on her face then was so bright that Jake felt his heart swell, and he couldn’t stop himself from kissing her again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! 
> 
> This was my first contribution to the B99 fandom! Feedback, as always, is so so so fucking appreciated. I always (ALWAYS) read and answer to every single comment, so please don't hold back. Like, especially since the B99 fandom is kind of small, and I'm sadly not expecting many people to have read this. 
> 
> Like, legit. If you can't think of anything to comment just a smiley face is enough. I'll answer with a <3.


End file.
